


Truth

by Ihaveseentwoghosts



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gino is a single dad doing his best, Short, akane is like a cool aunt I guess, dime needs to go for a walk so he can pee, nine years after Gino became an enforcer, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveseentwoghosts/pseuds/Ihaveseentwoghosts
Summary: Nine years after loosing his father and becoming an enforcer Ginoza must explain to his young son why they can not leave the MWPSB.





	Truth

"Dad! Wake up!" Demanded a young and child-like voice. Tomomi, a boy named after his grandfather stood over his father who was wrapped tightly in the duvet. "Akane is here so we can take Dime to the park before her shift starts! Hurry! Dime needs to pee!" The child explained as he roughly shook his sleeping father who attempted to sink deeper into the blankets.

Giving in, Ginoza opened his eyes and looked over to his son who was standing beside him on the bed. Dime, his Siberian Husky rested his head on the edge of the bed as he watch the energetic boy with curiosity. "Who dressed you?" Ginoza questioned when he saw the boy was already wearing his coat and shoes; his hair had been brushed as well.

"Akane did! She has been waiting for you to wake up so we could go!" Tomomi replied as he climbed down from the bed. "You promised we would go out today," he pouted.

Defeated, Ginoza sat up in bed and stretched, his joints popping as he did so. "Yes I did, however, when I made that promise I thought it would be a nicer day," the enforcer said while looking out the window. The sky was filled with threatening, dark clouds, but it had yet to start raining.

"We have to go before it rains! Hurry!" The boys patience was wearing thin. and as if on cue a crack of thunder seemed to shake the building. Dime whimpered and slinked behind Tomomi for safety. 

"I think...it may be a little too late," Ginoza said and while he did not dare show it he was a little relived. He was not particularly looking forward to spending one of his rare days off in the cold. He could now look forward to spending a day in and catching up on some much-needed rest. 

With a frustrated huff the boy stormed out of his father's room, past Akane who was waiting on the couch and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The inspector looked up and in the direction that the ran too. She could already guess what the problem was based on the heavy drops of rain that echoed through the apartment. Tomomi rarely left the MWPSB however today he was promised he would. She understood the boy's frustrations, however, she was not sure if she should try to speak with him or if that was a job best left to Ginoza.

Tomomi angrily chucked off his boots and yanked off his coat before climbing onto his bed and getting under his blankets. He sniffled into his plush dog as he faced his bedroom wall. He did not want to stay indoors anymore, he grew up in at the MWPSB however he did not know why. He did not understand why his father could not leave the building without Akane or why Mika Shimotsuki, the other inspector, often simply referred to him as 'enforcer' or 'hound' All the boy knew was that his father could not leave the MWPSB so neither could he.  

The former inspector climbed out of bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he stepped out of his bedroom. "Is he in his room?" Ginoza asked Akane who was about to go check on Tomomi herself. 

"Yes," she replied "I will give you two some space. I should be headed to the office anyway." She said as she checked the time.

"Right. Thank you for waiting, even if we were not able to go out," Ginoza acknowledged as he rested his hand on his son's bedroom door. He gave the inspector a grateful smile as she left. The doors slid closed behind her with a soft click. "Tomomi..." Ginoza began while he began to open the door to his room. "I'm sorry. But I don't think you or Dime would want to walk in this weather." 

"We would have missed the rain if you didn't sleep so long," Came a muffled and irritated voice from under the blankets.

"Or we could have been caught in the downpour." What followed was silence as Ginoza took a seat on his bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Why can't we go for a walk after it rains?" Tomomi finally spoke.

"Because Akane—"

"No! I mean why do we have to wait for her. Me, you, and Dime could go couldn't we?"

"You know we can't—"

"But why not?!" The child demanded as he pulled the blankets off of himself and sat up quickly. His eyes glistened with frustrated tears as he stared at his father. Ginoza was taken aback, he felt as if he had suddenly switched roles with his own father. He had always worried that his crime coefficient would effect his son, however, he was not aware that it was already happening. He always assumed he had not made the same mistake as his father because unlike Tomomi Masaoka he had not left his son's life. He had fought relentlessly with sibyl to make sure that did not happen.

"It is a bit too complicated...," he finally spoke. His voice was sorrowful and he held his head low in shame. "I will explain some day"

"Can you at least try to explain?" Tomomi asked, his voice had quieted down to a whisper and he was no longer looking at his father but his eyes were trained on the stuffed toy in his lap. "I'm six years old. That means I'm old enough to know."

Ginoza smiled a little at that. "Well...I suppose you are old enough to know some things. Is it alright if I only tell you some of it?" He compromised.

"I guess that's okay...but only if you promise to tell me the rest someday," the boy decided as a small smile returned to his face.

"Promise," the older of the two said while ruffling his hair. Tomomi always hated when he did that and so did Ginoza when he was young, but his father did it anyway so he decided it was only right if he did it to his son. "Nine years ago I was an inspector. I was working closely with your grandfather at the time, however...he passed away during a case..." Ginoza paused as he debated what he should and should not tell him. He decided to not mention Kougami, the case, or how Masaoka died. "When I lost him...well, it was very hard for me and my crime coefficient began to rise. I'm a latent criminal now," he admitted, "and I am not allowed to leave the MWPSB headquarters without an inspector because I am...well in a way I am a prisoner..."

Tomomi was silent while staring at his stuffed toy. After a few moments of thought he got to his feet and hugged his father. "I'm sorry. But, you don't act like a criminal. You were just sad. I'd be really sad if I lost you, I would become a criminal too."

"Tomomi...I don't want you to say things like that."

"But it's true! And I guess if you don't want that to happen you just have to make sure you never get hurt," The child demanded.

"I'll certainly try my best," Ginoza promised as he hugged him a little tighter. He was silent for a while after that, a new worry setting in as he wondered about Tomomi's hue. Both the boy's father and grandfather were latent criminals, he just hoped the same fate did not await his child.


End file.
